STDUK
by illogicalcoconut
Summary: This is the story of illegal dealings and dodgy pubs. This is the story of danger and excitement. This is the story of secrets and lies. Of glamour and dances. Of blackmail and strength. Join Clary as she and and Simon and Tessa unravel the truth of the circle with the help of the S.T.D.U.K lead by the one and only- Magnus Bane.
1. Chapter 1

S.T.D.U.K

 **Okay, first off, THIS FANFIC WASN'T JUST WRITTEN BY ME! My friend helped like so much, she basically came up with the idea, wrote some and helped me place characters and all that, I kind of just wrote some of it? So I really hope everyone likes this and in case you didn't realise (if you dat dumb) I don't own the mortal instruments/infernal devices/anything else mentioned that I shouldn't own. I hope you enjoy!**

 **ALSO (THIS IS A NOTE FROM MY FRIEND: WE'RE ENGLISH SO DON'T GO JUDGING US FOR OUR "MISTAKES")**

Rain fell from the sky. Muck-filed gutters and potholes swelled and overflowed, a few solitary figures hurried from doorway to doorway, hoods pulled up over their heads: more to conceal their faces than to shelter from the cold. Jace walked with a packet pressed uncomfortably against the left side of his ribs underneath his jacket, its contents worth hundreds of pounds or immediate arrest. He darted up the steps of a building slightly less dirty than the others surrounding it and came to a halt and waited before a heavy black door. He cautiously pulled back the hood of his black jacket. His distinctive golden hair almost seemed to glow in his gloomy surroundings. After being let in by the threatening looking man by the door, Jace strode down the dank and dusty hallway. Peeling floral wallpaper, carpets that may once have been white but were now closer to black; he'd seen better places. He reached a beaten up looking door at the end of the corridor. Grasping the scratched brass handle, he twisted it and walked into the room. There, at the head of a gleaming oak table sat his father, Valentine, and a few other members of the circle. Some he knew, Maryse and Robert Lightwood, and Jia Penhallow; yet there were another half a dozen sitting round the table that he didn't. He wasn't surprised. Only his father knew all the members of The Circle, because when you're the leader of the most infamous drug circle in Europe, you don't exactly show your cards to everyone.

The coffee scalded Clary's lips so she set it down on the low table that sat between her and her fellow department members; Simon Lewis and Tessa Grey. The three colleagues were sat in the Costa coffee in Old Street, discussing a drug circle conspiracy. There wasn't really much to discuss; they had no idea where it was based, who was in it or any facts about it whatsoever. The only had vague rumours and legends, though they all knew that Valentine Morgenstern was the leader. The only thing that was stopping them from walking up to his doorstep and arresting him was the small issue of having no reliable evidence.

"He could be hiring through blackmail," Simon suggested, his lanky frame bent ridiculously into the tiny yellow armchair he was perched in.

"How can we prove it though?" Tessa countered, frowning into her cup of green tea. She looked up, "We can hardly just pop down to the dodgy part of London and ask someone who looks shifty if they've been blackmailed!"

"No… they wouldn't answer to us," Clary murmured, stirring her coffee idly with a flimsy stick that places like this seemed to think were very useful. "But what if it wasn't us? What if we went undercover to the dodgy part of London? You know, befriend a few of the locals, gain their trust and see if we can stumble across a member of the circle?"

"That's so stupid," Tessa and Simon said in unison.

"Stupid enough that it might actually work?"

Simon smiled wickedly and Tessa sighed, though even she was fighting back a grin.

"Magnus probably would agree,"

It was now 2:35, about an hour had passed since Clary had had her revelation in the coffee shop. They'd rushed back to their work building on City Road and were sitting in Magnus Bane's office on the 7th floor. Magnus Bane, though many things, was probably the worst boss ever hired to direct an assortment of MI5 trained detectives.

"So let me get this straight," The man clothed in an obnoxious purple, sequined suit said, a slight smile playing across his face. "You lot, want to catch the leader of the most notorious drug circle in Europe by dressing up in costumes and wandering around in London HOPING to wander into crime? You, the employees of the single ladies department, who can barely do a day of work without having hour coffee break, want to go undercover possibly for months on end." By the end of his little rant he had stood up and his fingertips were pressed into the desk the smile wiped clean off of his face.

"Pretty much," Clary said uncertainly, while Simon cursed their department nickname silently beside her "But without costumes, if we become faces that people know, after a while they might tell us where we can get drugs or who to get them from. From there, all we need to do is work our way up, snagging some evidence here, arresting a person there and we can prove that Valentine Morgenstern is the head of The Circle."

"The Circle?" Simon said uncertainly "Is that the best they can come up with?"

"That's the only question you have about this?" Tessa moaned quietly.

"It's a rubbish name…" he mumbled.

"So that's the best plan you've got" Magnus said, in a rare moment of seriousness.

"Come on it's us you're talking about." Clary looked determinedly at her boss. "You know that that's the best we can come up with."

 **SO DO YOU LIKE IT?**

 **If you don't you've hurt our FEELINGS!**

 **Review! *sexy winky face***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Hunter's moon was dark, dank and smelt vaguely of rotten pineapples. Dark figures sat hunched over dusty glasses, hushed conversations and threats were whispered over faded wooden tables, small packages were passed from under coats and Clary didn't even want to think about what was going on in the weedy courtyard behind the dismal building.

Clary and Simon were sat at a small booth at the back of the pub, waiting for Camille Belcourt. Camille was a cut-throat; but she was a cut- throat with class. Camille had been discovered by Magnus several months ago, meaning that Magnus basically had a talk with his boss and was beginning to fear for his job so he decided to get off of his lazy arse and work for a living. Camille is what was found; she had apparently been part of the circle. And, after promising to tell them anything in exchange for not being reported, Camille was their 'freewheeling informant' as their glittering boss had put it.

The pair had been waiting for around 20 minutes before Camille bothered to turn up, Clary considered for a moment that this might have been a message to prove that she couldn't be controlled, but then she settled on the idea that Camille Belcourt was just damn rude. She watched the pretty blonde woman sit down with the grace of a cat, pale face taking a sickly yellow sheen as it fell under the flickering lightbulb swinging over their table.

"I apologise for being late," Camille's voice had a slight accent and no sincerity to it. "But business called"

"Yeah: drugs" Simon said, but fortunately the distant sound of smashing glass and shouts muffled his words.

"Well, we came for some information on the Circle," Clary said simply, but after seeing Camille's expression cut straight to the point. "Can you tell us where the circle sources its illegal substances?"

"No," Camille's face and voice were like stone.

"Can you confirm any unknown members?"

"No,"

"Can you give the location of any meeting points?"

Before Camille could decline yet again, Simon said angrily; "You must be able to give a rough location!" Camille hesitated slightly, her icy eyes flashing with disdain.

"Where?" Clary said immediately, watching her face for any sign of dishonesty.

"Islington, mainly, though they have posts in every major borough in central London," Clary couldn't read her face, it was like a perfectly calm lake, not a ripple of emotion distorting its surface.

"Well it's a start." Simon said scowling and Clary heard a loud squelch as Simon sank back into the rotten seat of the booth. He leapt up and let out a long stream of curses that caused even the shady figures around the room whistled at. At this point Clary's phone began to ring, the sharp electronic beeps causing even the irate Simon to fall silent. Clary tapped the screen and held the device up to her ear. 'Tessa' she mouthed at Simon as she heard Tessa's accent drift from the end of the line.

"Clary? Clary! Claryyyyy?" Tessa said as soon as she was connected.

"Hello to you too," Clary said, "Where are you, you didn't turn up at the Hunter's moon so we started withou-"

"I've found us an apartment!" Tessa interrupted in the most un-Tessa-like fashion Clary had ever heard.

"What?"

"Yeah! You know Will from our department…" So that explains it… Clary thought, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. It was no secret to her that Tessa had a thing for their fellow S.T.D.U.K. member; Will Herondale, she always seemed flustered when he was around. "…six-fingered Nigel could get us a-"

"Wait." Clary interrupted loudly, earning a confused look from Simon, a few stares from around the Hunter's moon, and a look of utmost disgust from Camille. "You can't honestly tell me that someone who calls themselves six-fingered Nigel is going to give me suggestions as to where I should temporarily live! Tessa, you know what Will's like, he's a great guy- ok let's not stretch that far, but he doesn't exactly know the best of people and even the ones that don't sound creepy are weird! Someone called six-fingered Nigel? You tell me!"

"No, it's not like that! Nigel is Will's Landlord and has been for almost a year now, he owns a block of flats in Islington and he's got an empty one which he'd rent out to us. It's not dodgy I promise, besides, Will and his friend James live right next door so we'll be fine!" God, she must really like him to be so stupid: She's behaving like me! Clary thought miserably.

"So where are you now? At headquarters or Costa or something?" Clary asked, pinching the bridge of her nose and cursing her friend internally.

"Um… Not exactly," Tessa's voice had taken that tone which screamed of guilt.

"You idiot. You haven't gone to that damn flat haven't you?!" Tessa made an intelligible sound that Clary translated into a 'yeah, maybe'.

"What's the address? I'm going to send you to freaking Edom, Tessa Gray."

 **Sup?**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO EVERYONE WITH BIRTHDAYS**

 **HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER**

 **REVIEW!**

 ***sexy winky face from Jace because rhymes***


End file.
